I Love Being a Princess
" | image = Secretonilo.jpg | genre = Broadway | performer = Sean Curley (Pablo) Corwin C. Tuggles (Tyrone) Kristin Klabunde (Tasha) Thomas Sharkey (Austin) | writer = Evan Lurie | episode = "The Key to the Nile" }} " " is a song from the episode "The Key to the Nile". *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin Part 1 Tasha: The folks in my kingdom work hard every day... then go home to their dark, little huts. Some say a princess should live like her people... but I reply: (spoken): "What are you, nuts?!" (sung): I love being a princess, I love being a princess, I love smiling regally, while other people kneel! I love being a princess, I love being a princess, I wouldn’t trade with anyone, I’ve got a sweet, sweet deal. I wear nice expensive clothes, I sleep on the softest bed. I wear fancy jewelry, there’s a crown upon my head! Everyone in Egypt land must bow and do my bidding, If they don’t, I’ll kick them out, try it - see if I’m kidding. I love being a princess, I love being a princess, the lap of luxury, that’s where I hang out. I love being a princess, I love being a princess, A nice arrangement, folks, for me at least - no doubt! Part 2 Tasha: I love being a princess... Austin, Pablo, and Tyrone: She loves being a princess! Tasha: I love never bothering to open my own door! I love being a princess... Austin, Pablo, and Tyrone: She loves being a princess! Tasha: And just because I feel like it, I will tell you more... When I want a bite to eat, my servants come and serve it. Pablo: We only bring the best for her. Tasha: Why? (spoken): Cause I deserve it! Tyrone (sung): We even come to fan her when she wants a gentle breeze. Austin: But she never says 'thank you', and she never... ever says 'please'! Tasha: I ask for snacks, my servants bring them. I ask for drinks, my servants bring them. Austin: If she wants songs, we'll even sing them. Tasha: I've got the best servants in the kingdom! If you want to dress like this and wear a shiny crown. If you like how people look when they are bowing down... If princess life is what you want, your choice is crystal clear: Go find another country, pal, 'cause I'm the... princess here! Tasha: I love being a princess... Austin, Pablo, and Tyrone: She loves being a princess! Tasha: I love lounging on my couch and ruling royally! I love being a princess, I love being a princess. There's just one princess here and I love being me! Tyrone: Great is your fame, O Princess! Pablo: Long may you reign, O Princess! Austin (spoken): She's such a pain, that princess! Tasha (sung): I love being me! *This song is featured on the Nickelodeon soundtrack Groove to the Music. Category:Songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Quartets